


The Bear Lord & The Wolf Lady

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Wolf Ladies [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Jorah's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Jorah's thoughts of the blind woman when he first meets her...





	The Bear Lord & The Wolf Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This can be taken as part of the Wolf Spirit or a sneaky peeky to a story that I will write with Jorah and Rayne.

The woman before him wasn't like any woman that Jorah Mormont had ever seen before.

She had an exquisite, delicate, oval-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones. Her eyes were disturbing, with an exotic slant. Such vibrant gold eyes in that bronze colored face, so golden and clear, just like topaz. Her lips were soft and full and the nose straight and slender. A thick fringe of black lashes framed those extraordinary eyes, while black brows arched gently above them. Her hair was black, too, framing her face loosely, giving her bronze skin a glow like polished bronze.

The woman was wrapped in a grey wolf fur lined cloak over a fitted long sleeve dress.

She was beautiful, that much he knew.

And blind.

Jorah could easily tell by how she was unable to focus on what was going on around her but the wolf and quarterstaff at her side made it clear that she was far from helpless. This woman knew how to defend herself.

The wolf was watching Jorah watch its mistress, it wasn't a threatening kind of gaze. Just a knowing one, an intelligent one.

An unnerving thought to have about a predatory animal such as a wolf who hunt in a pack of others like it.

The animal was huge but Jorah knew it wasn't a dire wolf, it looked nothing like one. Just a larger version of a regular wolf, that it was the size of a year-old juvenile direwolf, which are already taller at its shoulder than a man's waist (at least that's what he heard about Robb Stark's dire wolf, Grey Wind). The wolf had a scar over its eye but Jorah knew that it wasn't blind in that eye.

The black beast yawned hugely, flashing white sharp teeth before it closed its mouth with a soft click.

The woman's hand appeared on the wolf's head, right between its ears, drawing Jorah's attention back to the woman.

And she was dangerous, that much he knew as well. Not because of the animal at her side but because he could feel it, see it in how she held herself. Despite her blindness, Jorah knew that she could see better than anyone else.

And that was made her dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> And Jorah is a smart man to feel that way with her, Rayne is dangerous but only if you don't lie to her....she'd make a better spy master than Varys and Littlefinger combined.


End file.
